


Texting Late at Night

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by TheGhostWolf.Sara and Leonard text each other late at night when they're apart on separate missions and eventually decide to video chat.





	Texting Late at Night

Sara and Leonard were busy dealing with two separate crises at once. While she helped Oliver’s team in Star City Leonard was assisting Barry in Central. It was getting late and they were both starting to miss each other. So they started texting.

 

Sara: Hey Len. How’s Central?

Leonard: It’d be better if Barry wasn’t driving me crazy. :-(  How’s Star City?

Sara: Sorry UR having a bad time. Things here are fine though the tension between Olly & Felicity is getting to be unbearable.

Leonard: They’re fighting?

Sara: I wish! That’d be less awkward then watching them try not 2 hump each other. Even dad thinks they should just get a room.

Leonard: That is awkward. Speaking of your old man, how is he?

Sara: He’s just glad U didn’t come with me. I wish he’d just get over his hang-ups about you being a criminal already!

Leonard: Me too. Could be worse though. He could’ve arrested me last time I was there.

Sara: That might be funny if he didn’t actually try 2 do that last time. U had the cops chasing U 4 like an hr. before U managed 2 ditch them!

Leonard: I could’ve ditched them sooner but I missed police chases. They’re quite a rush. Maybe you should try it some time. ;-)

Sara: This is Y dad doesn’t want me around U. He thinks UR a bad influence.

Leonard: You say that like I’m not. ;-)

Sara: Be serious Len. We both know UR a good guy.

Leonard: AM NOT! I resent that accusation! >:-(

Sara: Uh-huh. Suuuure. ;-)

Leonard: I’M SERIOUS! I’M A BAD GUY DAMMIT!

Sara: Then what does that make me?

Leonard: The dumb blonde who fell in love with a bad guy.

*

Leonard: WAIT! IGNORE THAT LAST TEXT! I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT!

Sara: Which part? The 1 where you called me a dumb blonde or the 1 where you assumed I was in love with U?

*

Sara: Len? You still there?

*

Sara: ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

*

Sara: I’m texting Cisco that picture of U in a dress.

Leonard: IT WAS A TOGA! And don’t you DARE!

Sara: Call it what U want but it did not look good on U. Anyway, what part did U not mean to say? Fail 2 answer & I send the photo.

Leonard: I didn’t mean to use the L word. Let’s never speak of it again. okay?

Sara: Turn on UR computer.

Leonard: Why?

Sara: I want 2 video chat. Just do it.

Leonard: Fine.

 

Leonard turned on his computer and accepted Sara’s video chat.

 

“Hey,” Sara said.

“Hey. So what was so important you needed to video chat?” Leonard asked.

“Well I’d rather do this in person but it might take a while before that happens and I can’t wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“To tell you that I love you Leonard.”

 

Leonard sat in shock for a moment just staring at the screen with his mouth agape.

 

“Len, you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. No one’s ever said they loved me before.”

“Well get used to it. Anyway it’s getting late we should probably go to sleep,” Sara said as she reached for the off button.

“Wait!”

“What?”

“I love you too,” he replied with a smile before blowing Sara a kiss.

“Goodnight Len,” she said after blowing a kiss back.

“Night Sara,” he smiled as they both shut down their devices and headed to bed.

“She said she loves me,” he sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
